Star Wars The Clan Wars
by SonicBoomthegriffin
Summary: So I haven't done a fanfic for warriors OR clone wars yet so I made a crossover, anyway, Ahsoka, Anakin, Rex, Cody, Oni-Wan, Padmé, Kit Fisto, Aayla Secura, Lux, Dooku, Ventress, Grevious, Hondo, Cad Bane, Bo Katan and Pre Viszla find themselfs in the Warriors world, how are they gonna get out, contains Anisoka, Gretress and Fistura
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka POV

I was looking dead ahead in my starfighter, waiting for the time to shoot as I was moving closer to the Sepratist cruiser, they had caught us by surprise when we were only going to deliver supplies to the Kiros system, we only had Myself, Master Skywalker, Rex, Cody, Master Kenobi, Senator Amidala, Master Fisto, Master Secura and Senator Bonteri, so we just met them in combat except for the senators and started attacking them, I could see that Grevious, Ventress, Dooku and for some strange reason Bo Katan and Pre Viszla, also Hondo? Cad Bane ugh. I won't forget that whole holocron I'm gonna kidnap you for the holocron buissness anytime soon, so I was approaching the cruiser while Admiral Yularen yelling something into the radio, I'm not THAT young anymore, I know what I'm doing, I have been a padawan for 4 years now anyway, then a bright white flash.

Admiral Yularen POV

"Sir all the Jedi Starfighter are empty with their owners lightsabers in them, I have all six of them now, but The Captain's and Commander Cody's ships are empty to, and Senator Amidala and Senator Bonteri are no where to be seen." One of the Clones reported "Of all the Jedi, why did I have to be assigned to Skywalker and his lot."

Anakin Skywalker POV

I woke up, I remember what happend, yes Ahsoka and the rest were fighting, there were four creatures around, all four legged, and furry, I saw a lake, good I was thirsty I looked in the lake, I was a four legged furry creature?! WHAT!? I had brown half sleek half mussy fur if that makes any sence and blue eyes with a scar over my right one, this was freaky, I turned away and tripped on a sleek orange furry tail "But master, I don't wanna get up." It said in a voice that resembled, Ahsoka's. Things were starting to look up. She had orange sleek shiny fur and Ahsoka's white facial markings and her lekku stripes on her ears in the white and blue fashion hers were in, she had long ears and a rather long tail and piercing blue eyes, "Ahsoka, Ahsoka, Wake up!" I said in a stage whisper, "Master? Where are we?" She asked and set eyes on me "Or more relevantly WHAT are YOU?" She asked, "I don't know, but I know that you are the same thing as me." She rushed over to the lake and looked at herself, wide eyes and stumbled back full of shock, of course being Ahsoka she tried to remain professional, "Who are the other two?" She asked the female cat was a silvery blue with orange flecks and the male was also silvery blue but without the flecks, their coats weren't shiny, unlike Ahsoka's... SNAP OUT OF IT!

Bo Katan POV

I woke up, with two creatures looking at me and one lying beside me, "Who are you?" I asked the orange and brown creatures, the white markings on the orange one face, I could have sworn I've seen them before, "We could ask you the same thing y' know." She awnsered "You first." I said, I'm not saying until they explain first "Well my name is Ahsoka Tano, and this is Lux Bonteri." The orange one said "YOU TWO, you escaped us once, but you won't again, Skinny." Ahsoka gasped "YOU!" She then, UNSHEATHED HER CLAWS?!" Ok so the creatures have claws, and thought enterd my mind, I then looked down at my hand, paws? I went to the lake and looked at myself, what am I? Then the other male creature woke up, "Viszla?" I asked "How do you know my name?" He asked aggressively "It's me Bo Katan, we are in a strange place, the Jedi and the traitor from Carlac are here though I said flicking my tail to them, his neck fur rose and he hissed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ON THUNDERCLAN TERRITORY ROUGES!"

Ahsoka's POV

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ON THUNDERCLAN TERRITORY ROUGES!" An Silver tabby then screeched and emerged out of this ancient looking oak, "I am sorry, we are very lost and don't know where we are, for that matter of fact we don't know WHAT we are and did not know you have territory, let us introduce ourselfs my name is Ahsoka and this is Anakin, Bo Katan and Pre Viszla and we only woke up here and are hoping you could be able to get us back home to Coruscant?" I asked in a very polite manner "Coruwhatnow?" She asked "Our home planet." I could sense Bo Katan thinking Not all of our home planets Skinny, some of us have better planets to go to. "Planet?" The silver creature asked, I looked around for something that she would understand "I ment our home forest." I said, I then felt something heavy on my back and fell to the ground and rolled over onto my attacker and found myself pinning down a dark grey female and leaped off again, I didn't want to hurt anyone "FIRESTAR, I THINK YOU SHOULD SEE THIS!" She shouted getting to her paws, then a Flame coulered strong looking male came out of the trees "What is it, Cinderheart?" He said then looked at us "These rouges are trespassing on OUR territory." She spat, Firestar then looked at me "You have very strange markings young she-cat, I have never seen such markings on any cat." He said, "Um, Thanks? Where I'm from I'm not a 'cat' I'm a Togruta." I explained and then told him what I told the silver 'cat' "my name is Ahsoka and this is Anakin, Bo Katan and Pre Viszla." I flicked my tail to each in turn, "Firestar, do you really think we can trust them?" The Silver one said, "Yes Ivypaw, I do. Lets get you to camp, but keep in mind we will have our eyes on you." He then said "We are most gracious for your hospitality." I said

Lux Bonteri POV

When I woke up, I was on a grassy hill with 2 creatures leaning over me, "Lux?" The brown sleek brown one asked, she has the same coulered eyes as her fur, "Senator Amidala?" I asked, it nodded, "My my well this is a rather odd predicament we are in." Said the ginger groomed one "Master Kenobi?" I asked, he nodded, "Who's the guy over there?" I asked, FLICKING MY TAIL?! Towards him, He was a grey brown cat with green eyes, a male, "Im not sure but we have every reason to suspect him, it's not Pre Viszla, Cad Bane, Dooku, Grevious, Ventress, Katan, Ahsoka, Anakin, Aayla, Kit, Rex, Cody, and its obviously not me you or Amidala." He finished saying

"Hondo." I said, "Yes it might be as much." Obi-Wan said "Lets wake him up and find out." He suggested, while he did the I was interested to see what I looked like myself, so I went over to the river and studied myself, I was a mussy brown creature, if that makes any sense, and had green eyes. "I am sorry for disturbing your sleep but it seems that we are in a predicament here." Obi-Wan said, good old Obi-Wan, "What is the meaning of this," yeah it was Hondo, "I just was there to collect my money and now I'm a creature and I have two unidentified creatures standing over me, and one glaring at me buy the lake." He said "I am sorry Hondo but, you do know us, it's Obi-Wan, Semator Bonteri and Senator Amidala." Obi-Wan identified, "Ah my freinds," he said while getting up "Now tell me how to get back to normal please." He said, "Im afraid I don't know ho-" He was interrupted when a grey/black cat jumped on him, Obi-Wan rolled over to knock him off "We are not here to fight, we actually seek your help." Obi-Wan said "OK OK WHITCH CLAN ARE YOU FROM, OR ARE YOU KITTYPETS. OR ROUGES?!" He screeched "Look we don't know what any of those are so could you just get back to normal and well leave you alone." I said, I was getting annoyed now, "Owlwhisker, what do you think? He asked as a ginger tabby came out, "I dunno Crowfeather, I think we should take them to Onestar." he said "I dunno but ok, What are your names rouges?" He spat "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, This is Lux Bonteri, Padmé Amidala and Hondo Ohnaka." Obi-Wan said "Ok, follow me." Crowfeather ordered as we did as we were told.


	2. RiverClan, ShadowClan and ThunderClan

Star Wars The Clan Wars

Aayla's POV

When I woke up I saw, a bald creature with markings on her face, asleep, a grey/silver/white creature asleep, and a green creature staring into the lake, I approached him, "Hello." He turned around, "Oh hello, my name is Kit Fisto, can you help me I'm lost." He said, "Well at least I know someone around here, its me Kit, its Aayla Secura." I said, he opened his mouth to speak when a half robotic wheezy voice called out "Jedi scum, what have you done to me!" It yelled "Greivous I'm tring to sleep." The bald one said, Ventress, "What are you four doing on RiverClan territory?" a White creature asked us, so I explained about our whole lost predicament and Coruscant, "I better take you to Mistystar, I'm Icewing by the way." She said

Rex POV

When I woke I seemed to be the one asleep for longest as there were 3 creatures fightin white and orange creature against a solid blue creature and a grey creature "REX, HELP ME! IT'S CODY!" He shouted so I sprung into action onto the grey one, "You are foolish clone, you do not stand a chance against me." It said, Dooku, I could se Cody having trouble with the blue one who was obviously not playing fair, he had a rough voice and seemed to be laughing a lot, That must be Cad Bane "Hey Captain, where do you the The Commander and The Generals are?" Where were The Jedi? "I dunno Cody." I said, Then 3 more creatures came out, a grey male with a nasty scar down his back, a dark brown tabby male and a tortoiseshell female, "WHY ARE YOU ON SHADOWCLAN TERRITORY!" The grey one shouted, we paused our fighting and Dooku explained how we are lost and blah blah blah, I zoned out halfway through "Come with us to Blackstar, he'll know what to do with you rouges, we need your names first, "Im Rex, this is Cody, Cad Bane, and, Dooku." I said spitting out the word Dooku, "My name is Tawnypelt, this is Ratscar and Tigerheart." The tortoiseshell female said.

Ahsoka's POV

I walked into the camp, everyone was staring and hissing, exept for the odd one or two who seemed kind, Firestar jumped onto this high rock and called "All cats old enough to gather their own prey catch before the Highledge for a clan meeting!" He cried, everyone then came out of their dens, old cats, very young cats, young cats, and average age cats, everyone was completely differant, and not just in fur, some were tall some were short etc, I seemed to have very long legs and be rather slim, I was kind of tall but I didn't seem to be taller than quite a few, Pre Viszla and Anakin were taller, Viszla seemed like not the strongest cat, Anakin looked quite musly, Katan was shorter then me and seemed more muscular then me, judging from the comparison her nickname Skinny is rather accurate. "Cats of ThunderClan, we have found 4 rouges that have an interesting story, I belive them and I shall allow them to stay in ThunderClan until they have found a way to go back home, they shall be in the apprentice den and will be allowed to hunt as long a at LEAST a ThunderClan apprentice accompanies them, while they are here they must stick to the warrior code and we shall treat them like clan mates but keep an eye on them, just in case, that is all." He jumped off the HighLedge and padded towards us and told us the warrior code The Warrior Code: The Principles a Warrior Must Live By

1. Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle.

2. Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory.

3. Elders and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders.

4. Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life.

5. A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice.

6. Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name.

7. A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice.

8. The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies or retires.

9. After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh.

10. A gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time.

11. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats.

12. No warrior may neglect a kit in pain or in danger, even if that kit is from a different Clan.

13. The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code.

14. An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary for self-defense.

15. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet.

He told us, he then got Ivypaw to show me and Anakin around and Cinderheart to show Bo Katan and Pre Viszla around, Ivypaw showed us to the elders den "I don't think Firestar should allow these rouges into warrior life, we can't trust them." A brown elder said, "Don't worry about her, that's Mousefur, she's always grumpy." Ivypaw stated "I think she's right, we would do the same thing back at the temple, but a word of advice the other two are bad guys, trust me, they kidnapped me once and tried to kill me because of my rank, and try to kill someone who was with me because he's my freind." I said, they needed to know this, "We'll keep an eye on them." Ivypaw said "I would certainly advise it." I said, I hope they will listen to me, it wouldn't be good if they didnt, this is serious stuff, Ivypaw showed me around the rest of the camp until it god dark, "It's almost night, you should get some sleep." She said, "Im sorry the nest arnt very comfeterble, we weren't expecting guests." Ivypaw wandered to her own 'nest' and settled in it, she flicked her tail to two others which I guessed we were in, Ivypaw was next to us, and I started to fall into a deep sleep in between Ivypaw and Anakin. I seemed to be in this rather light forbidding forest, a dark tabby approached me, should I trust him, "Come with me." Is all he said, so I did as I was told and followed, until we got into this place with other cats, Ivypaw was there! Ok that's gd, someone I think I could trust "Cats of the dark forest, I have found someone who is not a clan cat, but has the heart of a warrior! Welcome Ahsoka!" He said and tapped a place next to him in a sign to come next to him, so I did, he brung in a grey female cat with stars in her fur, "Prove your loyalty to the Dark Forest, kill her!" He said, this was uncalled for, why should I, I don't know what their fighting for, so what I replied for was "I don't kill without reason." He seemed to be shock at this, I've only just noticed that's the first thing I've said since being here, "There is a reason, to prove your loyalty now KILL HER." He shouted, he was getting angry, all the cats were staring at me in shock, exept for Ivypaw, she was gazing with sympathy, I blinked her a thanks and said "Loyalty to what, a group of people who are helping the clan cats, or harming them, I don't know what your exact goal is so, unless this cat is evil or your goal is for the greater good I won't kill her." I looked at everyone exept Ivypaw that was angry, Ivypaw looked scared. "Unless you want to fight and try and kill me, because when I fight I make my opponent is dead before the battle is won, unless you want to probably kill yourself the KILL THE CAT!" He was livid, Ivypaw seemed to vanish, that was creepy, "No." I said and the massive tabby started stalking me, I just stood my ground, I seemed to wake up and be back in the den thankfully, Ivypaw was shaking me telling me to wake up, "Ivypaw, who were they? Where were we? Why did he want me to kill the cat? Why were you there? Why was I there?" I asked "They were evil cats trying to destroy the clans, we were in the dark forest were all evil spirits go when they die, he wanted you to kill the StarClan cat because they and the clan cats who are not in the dark forest are their enemies, I was their as a spy, I tell everything to Jayfeather, Dovepaw and Lionblaze, You were there because Tigerstar must have thought you would have been a valuable warrior and that you would have been as short sighted as everyone else." Was what she said, "Short sighted?" I asked what did she mean by that, "He's got everyone believing that the clan cats are evil and he can make them into greater warriors and valuable assets, you sounded brave and loyal and honourable there, I wish I was like you." She said, I wanted to let her know this "In many ways you are, you are outwitting the enemy by making them believe you are one of them, that is very brave, staying there, by the sound of them it sounds like they would have a nasty consequence if they found out, you knowing that and caring on, is brave, loyal and honourable." She needed to know that, because it is the truth. "Thanks, wait, do you think your freind is there?" There was a hint of worry in her voice "Anakin? Yeah probably, he would finish that guy off though." Was all I could manage, I seemed to be twitching my whiskers in amusement at the thought of him killing him and all the others being like what just happened, "Ok then, so he can take care of himself, what do other cats do to be an asset to the clan?" I knew the awnser to that question "There amazing negotiators to see what our, clan should do, we have a team of negotiators called senators to decide what we do. Although Anakins too much of a warrior and headstrong to do that" I explained "Your talking all moony." "What?" "When you talk about him, you talk all lovey dovey like, y'know like when you have a BIG CRUSH ON SOMEBODY!" Can cats blush, I hope not "No, I can't, it's against mine and his Jedi Code." I started to get flustered she then raised an eyebrow if cats have them at me, "Fine, you can't tell anybody though." I said "Your secrets safe with me, but you have to admit it one day, everyone does, like Firestar had to one day with Sandstorm, it's obvious he likes you too by the way, he can't take his eyes off of you, he's always scanning you." I was surprised by the last few sentences "And since when did you become so experienced in the ways of love." Was all I could muster up to say, how does she know all this, "Easy, when you look at someone you have feelings for your eyes are only half open, your ears go down, the fur around your muzzle darkens, or in your case the blue stripes on your ears darken strangely, you have more of a bounce in your step, your gaze holds and your voice go's moony, Jayfeather told me." She said, "Like Obi-Wan and Satine." I said with suspicion in my voice "Obi-Wan? Satine?" I forgot she was there, "Obi-Wan was Anakin's master, he taught him what he knows, and Satine is my freind." I explained." She seemed to get it as she said "Ohhhhhh so like Obi-Wan was Anakin's mentor as he is your mentor now, like Cinderheart is mine, so your an apprentice to?" Was what she said, "Yeah just like that, exept where I come from what you call an apprentice we call a Padawan." I explained "A Pada-what?" She looked genuinely confused, "PadaWAN, we train in the ways of the force to become Jedi Knights." This was going no where judging by her expression, "What's a Jedi Knight, and what is the force?" This was gonna take a while, "A Jedi Knight is like a warrior, but not a warrior, a peace keeper, and then there are Jedi Masters if you are very skilled and wise, like a group of Deputies, and there are Younglings, like Kits, the force is like a connection Jedi have, the force is in all of us, even you, but very few can channel its enegy, there are many ways it can be used." She looked wide eyed at me, "Cool, show me one." She demanded, she was obviously intrequed, so I sighed and shrugged and said "See that rock?" I asked and flicked my tail towards the rock outside the den, she nodded, I levitated the rock for a while and then to drive the point home moved it around a bit in a few swirling patterns then looped it back to the ground, I looked back at her and saw she was staring at me wide eyed mouth agape and ears back, "How did you do that?!" She asked "I already told you already, the force, technically you helped me do that, the force comes from within us all, but some wish to use it for selfish and evil purposes, the dark side of the force, they call themselfs Sith, and are in the, clan of the separatists, the enemy of the Jedi, who are in the the clan of the republic, we Jedi train in the light side of the force so that we can end our war and defeat the dark side, the clan of the republic consists of more then fighters, there is Chancellor Palpetine, like the leader, the senators, I told you about them already, and clones, like slightly under ranked warriors then Jedi Padawans, the seperatist clan work slightly differently, they have senators too, they have a Grand Sith Lord, or leader, a Sith Lord, a head deputy, a Sith Apprentice, like an apprentice deputy, and a General, a very old Kit deputy basically, but he's way to old to be a Kit he's more like an elder, then there are Droids, like shiny, non flesh warriors called droids, their dumb." She laughed at my description do General Greivous and Droids, "So a Droid is like a monster but less noisy, and don't have to stick to a thunderpath?" I guessed a monster was a speeder, and a thunderpath was a road, "Yeah basically." I said, Anakin seemed to be muttering to himself "Stupid seductive Ahsoka." Was what he said, I could feel the blue on my lek-ears darkening and my ears flattening and me burying my head in my chest fur, Ivypaw was smirking rather triumphantly "What?" I asked "I knew it." She said "I just knew it, he has feelings for you and now you can't deny it, he practically admitted it in his sleep, and you already admitted to me remember, you have to ask him to be your mate now." Was all she said "But I can't! The Jedi Code prevents me from forming attachments, in other words, I'm not allowed to be in love." I said saddened "Can't have stopped at least one of your Jedi freinds from breaking that rule, they can't all be perfect." She stated, couldn't be truer "Well, Barriss IS with Cody, and then everyone knows Master Secura likes Master Fisto, and Master Kenobi obviously once felt something for duchess Satine, AND Master Luminara is with Clone Commander Gree, then there's Master-" I was cut off by Ivypaw "Ok I get it!" Her eyes then lit up with mischief and realisation "That must mean it's not SO bad as you make out if YOU broke just one, measly, tiny rule." I opened my mouth to reply but she wasn't finished "Plus, from what I picked up Barriss and everyone who called Master are Jedi so that only means, only 5 other Jedi are breaking that rule." I thought about that statement, "Yes but the Council says that attachments draw you to the dark side." Ivypaw then just looked at me with a 'You know I'm not taking all this and I'm gonna force you to do this weather you like it or not' look "Fine, ill do my best to, whatever you guys call it." I finally blurted, "YAY! But first, everyone knows it's the Tom cat that asks the She-Cat so ill just try to make some alone time for you two whenever I can." Ivypaw stated I blinked my thanks and yawned "You get some rest, you look tired, plus you'll need to reserve your energy for tomorrow." She grinned at that and I playfully scowled and said "Shut up." In a jokey manner prodding her in the ribs as a joke, she then wriggled around, "Hey, no fair that's new." It was my turn to smirk now "Ha we have lot of new customs to you, like one we call tickling, where we wriggle our, paw on someone else's sensitive spot that makes them wriggle around, it's not painful, but makes them laugh so hard it almost hurts them, some people are completely immune to it, they just feel the wriggling of the paw, it doesn't make them laugh, but on some it really works." I said, "And does it work on you?" Ivypaw asked, but before I had a chance to catch on, or react, she tickled me "NO NO MAKE IT STOP HAHA PLEASE HAHAHA MY SIDES HA MY SIDE HURT!" I pleaded through gasps, she stopped "So I guess it really works on you." I nodded, "Yeah, we refer to that as how 'ticklish' someone is, so I'm very ticklish." I explained "Hang on a minute, how did we even get into this conversation anyway?" Ivypaw asked "I actually don't know." Was all I could say, "Hey those seperatist guys, and your freinds you mentioned, do you think they came here too?" Ivypaw they asked "I don't know, maybe, are there other Clans with territories that they could have gone onto?" I asked "Yes there are there's ThunderClan (Us), WindClan (A fairly respectable clan), RiverClan (A clan to not go underestimated) and ShadowClan (I sure hope none of your freinds went there they are a ruthless clan)." We then sat in silence for a while "I can feel that Master Skywalker and my freinds are here and safe, but a disturbance in the force says that the separatists are here too. We have to tell the clans about the seperatist threat!" I warned, "There's an upcoming gathering tomorrow night, I'll ask Firestar to bring you and Anakin, I remember you saying the other two can't be trusted." I then blinked my thanks "Thank you Ivypaw." Was all I said it was all that needed to be said, "We sould get to sleep, it'l be Sunrise soon." I nodded my head as I was too tired to say anything more and went back to sleep. I woke up at 'Sunrise' and saw Ivypaw waking me up again, "Brambleclaw told me to tell you and Anakin something to eat, the fresh kill pile is over there," she flicked her tail to it "Grab yourself something to eat and come with me to speak with Firestar, take your mate with you." She said my ears went back again as Anakin was already awake and had heard it all, so we then went over to the pile and chose something that looked strange, some kind of white thing with a fluffy ball as a tail, I was rather reluctant to eat that, "Why do you hesitate?" Firestar said, "We don't usually eat things raw, we cook it with fire." Anakin explained "Fire? How could you control such a powerful thing?" He asked, "With some very skilled, cats." He then said, Firestar nodded in understanding then walked off, we ate our white thing and found it wasn't that bad, Bo Katan and Pre Viszla then came and chose some kind of brown furry creature and hesitantly took a bite, "Cats of ThunderClan, it is time to choose who will be coming to the gathering, I will take Ivypaw, Dovepaw, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Leafpool, Brairlight, Greystripe and I will also take a Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker, as they have a story I believe all the clans should hear." Slight murmur went through the cats but no-one said anything as Firestar spoke, he lept down from the Highledge and walked towards me "I just hope there are no others, I'm afraid of what the others may be like." Me and Anakin exchanged a worried glance at each other and I could read his thoughts 'If we came, and so did Bo Katan and Pre Viszla, who else did?' I thought the same thing as well, Maybe Master Kenobi is here too I thought "That may be so, yet I know who is freindly, and who is not, I then explained the republic and the Sepratist war to him like I did Ivypaw. Me and Anakin where at the gathering, I could sence simalar force signatures, one of them was Skyguy! I walked to the signature, "Snips?" Anakin said full of caution, "It's Master Kenobi, I sence he's here." Was what I replied with and continued walking, Master Kenobi, turned towards me with Lux and Lux looked at me accusingly and said, "Ok who are you? Wait, let me guess your name, they always call people after their looks, is it Sunset? Look I really don't care ok 'Sunset' or whatever your called coz I'm just gonna call you that anyway ok." "And what's your new name, Wookiefur, or did they take my advice and just call you Bonteri." "Oh, hey Ahsoka, what's up... Sunset?" He said surprised and a bit embarrassed I cringed at that nickname though. "Sunset? Really? Anyway, where were you, while you were probably ransacking a camp, I was gaining a clans trust, they're gonna help me get home." I felt rather happy with myself at that. "Oh really, I'm gaining WindClans trust, and have Obi-Wan and Padmé with me, as well as Hondo." He muttered the last bit, "Oh yeah. Well I have Master Skywalker, and unfortunately Pre Viszla and Bo Katan, in ThunderClan." I smirked at that. "Well in RiverClan I am trying to swim like a nautolan with the help of one and am living with Ventress and Greivous, yay me." A familiar accent came out if nowhere and a blue cat to match it, "Master Secura." I dipped my head in respect and greeting, she reterned it and continued walking to us, "You mentioned the help of a nautolan, is that referring to Master Fisto?" I questioned as she replied "That is correct young one he is here actually." "As am I Jedi, and Cad Bane and your Clones." He spat out the word clones at it was poison in his mouth. "Dooku." I said darkly, "Indeed young one. I managed to convince this, ShadowClan to take me to the gathering, force knows why they brought the other three." I snarled at that, "General Skywalker, Commander Tano, we found Master Fisto and brought him here." Replied a yellow and blue cat who was Captain Rex, by his side was a black and orange cat that was Commander Cody, then appered a green cat who was Master Fisto, "Thank force for this,, teaching Aayla to swim was a burden, she's like an hairless wookie." He laughed that last bit out while Master Secura cuffed him around the ear. "If you survive this you'll have to be known as Kit Fistless by the time I'm done with you, maybe Mistystar will give you a name of Nofist." I sniggered at that, "Mistystar?" I questioned, "The leader of RiverClan." I nodded my head in understanding, "So like Firestar is leader of ThunderClan." "And Onestar is WindClans." Obi-Wan mused. "And Blackstar of ShadowClan." Rex added, suddenly a yowl, came across the clearing, the leaders were there while Firestar, stepped forward he called out a few things that were important like warrior making and stuff then he told our story of how we are here and the other leaders said some stuff like that as well about everyone else, then Anakin took a sidestep closer too me, so I did the same to him and we kept doing the same thing until our fur was pressed together, my emotions were going everywhere, NO! This isn't the Jedi Way it's against the code, no no no. But I couldn't help myself I rested my head on his shoulder, he looked at me then but then rested his head on mine, it was as is nothing else in this world mattered, only now did, I loved everything about him, from his brown hair to his blue eyes to the scar over his eye, everything about him. As soon as we got back to camp Anakin asked to speak to me after we had eaten and so I agreed and then he said the most unexpected thing ever, "Ahsoka, well I need to talk to you, well there was a time I WAS married to Padmé." I gasped then "But I'm not anymore." He added hurriedly "I actually divorced her a while ago, after I met you, I saw that the war was changing Padmé for the worst and whatever I tried she would not come back to the Padmé I knew, and loved, then you came, I felt the feelings I did for the old Padmé all over again, from that day I met you on Christophsis, I knew that you were more then just my padawan, I always saw you as more than a padawan, and more than my freind, the bond I felt was more than a master/padawan bond, or a friendship bond, I always felt for you Ahsoka, always." I just stared at him wide eyed after he poured out his feelings for me, the exact ones I felt for him, "I, I'm sorry Ahsoka I shouldn't have-" he started but I cut him off "Anakin, I, I don't know what to say I, I have always felt the same for you too, I, I love you, Anakin." After that I went and pulled my muzzle up to his as if we were kissing back home, he seemed surprised, but he soon came over that and kissed back, when we got back to the den Ivypaw had a LOAD of questions for us "Who were those cats you were with earlier, why did they talk weirdly, do you know them, are they from where you are, what's a Commander and General, why was one of them green, what were you guys talking about earlier, what was that thing you were doing with your muzzles, tell me tell me TELL ME!" Was what she came out with, "Ok well, they were freinds, one of them an enemy, from where we are from, because that's the tongue or way we speak, a commander and general is a formal way of saying padawan and knight, Master Fisto was green because that's what he is in real life, we were talking about our love for each other and the thing we did with our muzzles is a way of showing love where we come from." She made a massive smirk at that,"I knew it I knew it, YAY you two are mates now haha." "Shhhhh, you can't tell ANYONE, our code forbids love. Especially don't tell the other two." Anakin said, "Your secrets safe with me." She said, I felt safe after that. And boy was I wrong.


End file.
